Frozen Waves of Celestial Flames
by Cosplayerqueen98
Summary: Lucy and Juvia are doubting their crushes and questioning why they don't just go for it until some sense smacks them in the face! It is called their own crushes. This story includes Nalu and gruvia. Along with a perverted Makarov. This is a one shot but I will make it a two shot or more if I get enough reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia was someone who loved what she does. She picked the best guild ever filled with the coolest people ever. She never thought people could care for her so much. Lucy's past however, was darker than most people believe. She came from a rich family. As nice as it would sound, that meant a dad who never really payed attention to her. Over the years Lucy had grown to hate him. So, she ran away and met Natsu while shortly after, she joined the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone was obsessed with Lucy's body, which annoyed the shit out of her. Now, she even had a rival. Lucy never considered Juvia to be her rival but, Juvia had her mind set on believing that Lucy was after Gray even though she had her heart set on someone totally different.

Lucy was currently at her apartment, alone for once. She leaned back in her chair, concentrated on balancing a pencil on her lips. She was also in deep thought. She considered this her 'mental training.' She had to focus on balancing one thing while minding her thoughts. Suddenly, the pencil fell due to her lack of concentration and she picked it up and sat it on her desk next to an unfinished chapter of her book as a name that has been on her mind left her lips.

"Natsu."

Natsu Dragneel was the man Lucy had her heart set on. Everyone knew she loved him. Everyone _except_ Natsu. Even Juvia knew, which caused her to call an end to their 'rivalry', which Lucy thanked god for. Lucy sighed and looked out her window.

"Wow. 4:00 PM already?" Lucy got up and pulled out a pair pajamas that made her feel extra comfortable. A pair of yellow cloth booty shorts that said 'love' on the butt. She then pulled out a thin black tang top and knee high socks.

"Alright, bath time." She smiled as she walked into the bathroom and set her folded clothes on the top of the toilet next to the bathtub. Lucy put the drain in the tub and turned on the faucet to hot water as she stepped in. When it was filled almost to the top Lucy turned off the faucet and let her body sink into the heat of the water, allowing it to soothe her muscles and tensions. Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, her thoughts wandered.

 _How come every time I like someone i'm too lame to tell them or they don't like me back._ Suddenly, a voice that she recognized spoke, as if she read her mind.

"Because you don't try hard enough." Lucy's head darted up due to her shock of someone being in her tub. She sighed seeing it was only Aquarius.

"Did you come here to make fun of my love life? If so then leave. I have had enough of your petty insults to last a lifetime." Lucy's eyes went wide when she saw Aquarius clapping.

"Wow. That just earned you my respect. However I wasn't coming here for that." Lucy looked confused.

"Why did you come then? And wait, how are you here without me summoning you?" Aquarius rolled her eyes and looked at her nails while speaking.

"Leo comes here in his own power. He isn't the only one who can do that, he is just always the one who wants to do it. Anyways." Aquarius stopped being rude to Lucy and looked at her with regret and remorse.

"I'm sorry how I have treated you. You just seemed like another wannabe. Plus you annoyed me, never stopped complaining, and couldn't fight on your own. However. Leo made me realize that I made the deal with YOU. Not the other way around so for that, i'm sorry. But I am gonna make it up to you by setting you up with this boy you like so you are less lame. Now, tell me all about him." Aquarius smiled a genuine smile twords Lucy and then Lucy spoke.

"You actually know him, he is on my team. It's Natsu, the one with the pink hair." Aquarius giggled.

"Yeah, he does seem like your type. Why haven't you told him? Just get it over with." Lucy looked down at the water.

"I don't even know if he likes me. You see, there's this other girl, Lisanna. She has known him longer than me and he seems to like her more. Plus, he seems to care about the whole guild more than me."

"Lucy, I have watched your fights with him, only to see you get beat up and, yes, he does seem to care for the guild more than you. But I can tell you that he doesn't love them or Lisanna the way he loves you." Lucy's eyes went wide.

"How do you know?!"

"Having a boyfriend didn't make me any dumber Lucy. I can tell when one person likes another. Remember, everyone has a different way to deal with their feelings. He just dismisses them until he decides a purpose for them or until they die off. But from what I gathered, it's different with you. He can't dismiss or dull them down. They always seem to come back." Aquarius smiled.

"Y'know Aquarius, when your not screaming at me or trying to kill me, I actually like you better this way, and i'm sure your boyfriend would too." Aquarius blushed and murmured a thank you.

"But, how am I not trying to hard? I dress super cute and I act sexy for guys." Aquarius looked Lucy in the eyes.

"Lucy, guys don't really care about that stuff unless they are perverts. They look at your personality and the way you treat people, which I thin you do well when you aren't being pathetic." Lucy smiled and thought for a moment.

"How do I try hard enough?"

"You fight. Don't let anyone else win his heart. And stop trying to impress them with looks. It's better to have them impressed by a you with clothes on rather clothes off. Also, give them space. Don't smother them, but don't ignore them either. And always remember." She said the last part while fading away slowly.

"Patience, is a virtue." And she dissapered. Lucy smiled and stood up after pulling the drain out and wrapping a towel around her body. She put on her pajamas and crawled into bed. As she was about to drift off into sleep, she felt arms encircle her waist.

"Finally your done Luce. Who were you talking to?" Lucy's eyes went wide as she realized who it was.

"N-Natsu?" She could feel his boyish grin through her backside.

"In the flesh!"

"Oh well, I can sleep on the couch so-"

"Nah. I sleep better when i'm next to you. Your scent of pine and vanilla soothes me." Lucy smiled.

"Alright. Natsu?" Natsu let out a small 'hm' as he protectively tightened his hold on Lucy.

"How do you feel about Lisanna?" She could feel his confusion through her entire being.

"Well, I've really only thought of her as a friend but, now..." Lucy's face fell. She knew what was coming. _Great._

"I think of her as a best friend." Lucy's face brightened. She still had a chance!

"W-well do you like anyone in particular? Like anyone in the guild." Natsu stopped and thought for a moment.

"I've only thought of people in the guild as my friend but awhile ago there was one person who I felt feelings for." Lucy felt curiosity.

"For who?" But then all she heard was snores. She smirked even though she was a little annoyed.

"Hn. Naturally. Well..." She smirked as she got an idea. She leaned in and went to kiss his cheek when suddenly,

"Hey Luce? Do you know wh-" Natsu was interrupted by a kiss on his lips. He blushed and Lucy pulled away almost immediately.

"I'm SOOOOOO sorry. I only meant to kiss your cheek! But I didn't see you turn and-" Natsu kissed Lucy. Again. Except this time, it was filled with passion, which Lucy found weird since it was coming from Natsu. Lucy's hands ran through Natsu's hair and his hands were on her waist. After awhile they pulled away for air.

"Luce?" Natsu said as arms were around Lucy's back, holding her close now that they were laying side by side. More like Natsu was laying on his back while Lucy was laying on her left side, her head and arms were rested on Natsu's chest.

"Yes Natsu?"

"I love you. Is that a real feeling or not?" Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes.

"Yes. And I love you too." And they drifted into slumber.

 **~The next morning, in Fairy Tail~**

Natsu and Lucy bursted through the front doors of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Mirajane's eyes widened at the sight. Natsu and Lucy smiled at each other, ignoring the 'what's' and Lisanna's jealous glare. Levy ran over to Lucy and took a spot.

"What is this?!" Lucy smiled.

"Natsu and I are dating!" Levy clapped along with the guild and congratulated them until Lisanna went up to Natsu. She balled her fists up and looked down.

"Does she bring you happiness?" Natsu's eyes widened and he nodded his head yes and he swallowed a gulp. Lisanna looked up with a smile.

"Then i'm okay with this." She hugged Natsu and Lucy as a certain someone watched from a table she sat at, alone.

 **~Juvia's POV~**

 _Gray Sama..._ I let my fantasies wander of me and my precious Gray as I watched Natsu and Lucy. One less women to worry about. Now if only Lyon would leave me alone... Suddenly, I heard a chair being pulled out next to me and sat in.

"Saw that coming. What about you?" I looked over to see Gray.

"Gray Sama..." He sat there in all his glory, _naked_... I blushed and looked back to them as I felt him touch my shoulder.

"Juvia... I.." Suddenly, Lyon bursted in.

"JUVIA CHAN! I HAVE COME HERE WITH A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!" Oh god. How troubling. Is this what Gray felt like with me? I will have to apologize.

"Ugh. What. You interrupted Gray." Lyon looked down and then back up with an uncomfortable look of happiness.

"So? My love for you is more important." I felt a pang against my stomach and stood up from my chair.

"So is my stomach. I must take a leave." And I got up and walked away. When I came back I saw Gray and Lyon fighting. Lucy ran up to me giggling.

"Juvia! You should have seen Gray when you left! He was all 'she is my Juvia!' and Lyon started a fight." She then had to pause due to a fit of laughter.

"It was great. Looks like Gray likes you after all." And she walked away. What?! No! senpai can't notice me yet! Suddenly, I saw ice fly Gray into a corner and I stepped in, trapping Lyon into a water barrier as I ran over to gray.

"Gray Sama!? Are you okay?!" I helped him up and he put his hand on my face.

"I am now." (A/N: Omg. So cheesy.) I blushed and Gray pulled me in for a kiss. OH MY GOD GRAY SAMA IS GONNA KISS ME! I SWEAR TO GOD JUVIA DO NOT FAINT! And then I felt his lips on mine, perfectly molded together. I sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist and then pulled away.

"You are now mine, I claim you to be my girlfriend." I smiled and nodded.

"Hai. Just hold on." I stood up and walked over to Lyon and used the water to whoosh him out of the guild hall as I turned to my boyfriend.

"Okay." And he picked me up and led me out of Fairy Tail.

 **~Normal POV~**

Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Luce?" Lucy looked over to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" She said, seductively inching closer to his mouth. Natsu was tired of her teasing then kissed her.

"I love you." Suddenly, the Fairy Tail master, Makarov called Natsu over to him with a serious look on his face. When Natsu went over to him he spoke.

"Natsu, you can't go out with Lucy.." Natsu's eyes widened.

"UNTIL YOU TELL ME HOW SHE IS IN BED!" He said, grinning wider then ever. Natsu rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Pervert."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you guys liked it! This is a one shot but I will make it a two shot if I get enough reviews! Love ya!

~Cosplayerqueen98


	2. Someplace Our Waves Can Mingle

Hey guys! So I am now making this a two shot! I hope you guys enjoy this, it's basically what happens if Natsu got jealous, I made a little change to where Natsu and Lisanna are dating BUT DON'T WORRY! THEY WILL BREAK UP I PROMISE! (cause everyone loves a jealous Natsu xD) Alright, TO THE STORY, but a forewarning, THIS WILL BE SHORT because yeah so, enjoy

Natsu didn't understand how a women could make him feel so many feelings. I mean, she's _only a girl_ , right, and besides, he had Lisanna... He dwelled on her name. _Lisanna_. He had only went out with her because he felt like he owed her something for helping with happy. He did, right? Lucy Heartfillia was making Natsu Dragneel crazy jealous. Even though he didn't know what the feeling was, doesn't mean he wouldn't try to understand it. Let me explain how this feeling came to be and what was done about it.

Lucy Heartfilia walked through the doors of the Fairy Tail guild with a smile on her face and bounced with every step she took. Unfortunately for Natsu, everything _else_ bounced with her. Natsu saw all the guys staring and drooling at something that was already taken, he felt red tickle his cheeks and tingle his ears, making his blood boil and curdle. Natsu's mouth turned up into a sneer of disgust as Lucy sat next to him.

"What's up with you Natsu?" Natsu looked to Lucy with a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before. He smirked and she blushed as he pulled her into a jealous, passionate kiss. His arms were around her waist pulling her closer, and hers were in his hair and around his neck. They both heard the groans and whistles from the wizards at Fairy Tail. Lucy broke the kiss and looked to the guild, narrowing her eyes to tell them to 'scram'. When they left, she turned back to Natsu and sat on his lap, looking into his eyes for a whole minute.

"Luce, are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna do this thing." Lucy smiled even wider and inched closer to his face she had her left hand on his face and the other rested on his shoulder, entangled in his hair. They were inches apart, her breath could be felt on his lips and she could taste his bottom and top lip on her mouth. She grinded against his lap and still never moved her lips. Natsu was growing tired.

"Luceee." He sang into her breath.

"Yes?" And then he closed the gap between their infinities. Lucy giggled into the kiss which only made Natsu hungrier. They breathed through their noses and took each others breath so they wouldn't have to stop.

Then Lisanna walked in.

"N-Natsu?" She said with tear filled eyes as she ran off.

"Crap! I totally forgot about us! Wait Lisanna!" Lucy let out a smile of sadness and guiltiness. She never meant to hurt anyone. She only wanted to sit next to Natsu and then he kissed her. However, she still kissed back. Lucy was just as guilty as he was, and she wasn't just gonna let Natsu do it all by himself again. So, Lucy Heartfilia stood up and went to help her, uh, _friend._

~Meanwhile~

Lisanna walked outside in a fit of sadness and disappointment. Tears threatened to sting her eyes more than they were.

"Natsu. How could you." Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"Lisanna... I-I'm not gonna say sorry because I'm not. I can't help the way I feel about her. However, I will say I failed you. I just forgot which promises to keep. Guess that just shows Natsu. Are you mad?" Lisanna let tears slide down her face. and she smiled a bit at Natsu's honesty.

"No, just disappointed."

"In me?" Lisanna turned to face Natsu, trying to swallow her sadness back where she kept it.

"No, at myself. Not for this, but for not seeing how much you two love each other and for not realizing how blind I am." Natsu furled his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you were blind Lisanna? Do you where contacts or something?" Lisanna smiled and laughed as tears stained her cheeks.

"No, no. I'm just blind to who I should have been paying attention to." Natsu tilted his head in even more confusion.

"I should have been paying attention to my brother." Natsu laughed like his normal self.

"Hate to break it to you Lisanna but, he don't need your help." Lisanna smiled.

"No, that's not what I mean." Lisanna looked down. "He is still upset over my 'death' so, I'm gonna go cheer him up." Lisanna looked up and smiled.

"Bye Natsu." He smiled genuinely.

"Bye Lisanna."

And from then on, him and Lucy were one VERY happy couple.


	3. One Shot: Lucy and Happy's Dilemma

~Lucy's POV~

I woke up on my comfortable, soft, warm bed and shifted so the blankets and pillows were not covering my entire body. I wiggled around, feeling the emptiness around me, wondering where in the hell my boyfriend went this early.

What time was it anyway? I groggily sat up and wiped my eyes, taking out my eye boogers and wiping under my eyes, resting my hands in the white comforter covering my lap. I looked over to my alarm clock and my eyes widened. Natsu was up at 7:00 AM? Is he dead? I got super worried. In all my life, I have NEVER seen Natsu wake up early for anything. I quickly looked around, and then grabbed Natsu's white shirt he had worn the day before. Since it was a bit to big on me, it went past my waist and only showed a bit of my underwear, which was not as embarrassing as it was for me to show earlier on, since Natsu and I were a, well, thing. I sighed and I could feel my face fall. How could we have done such a thing to Lisanna? She may have forgiven us, but I haven't. How dare we be so happy? I suddenly shook my head.

Lucy, enough with the sad talk! We have to find Natsu! My feet shuffled across the floor as I ran my left hand through my hair, causing my bangs to side sweep and the curly ends of my hair to go everywhere, causing a natural looking effect. My brown eyes searched around to try and find golden amber ones, but they didn't. I sighed and pulled out a chair from the kitchen table, suddenly seeing a note on the table from Natsu.

 _Luce,_

 _Erza and I are off to get some baking/food supplies for the house, so when you get up, don't make breakfast, okay? I will be home as soon as I can._

 _Love your flame prince,_

 _Natsu :)_

I smiled at the letter. How cute, he wanted to make Happy and I breakfast. Where was Happy anyway? I got up and cringed as I heard the chair scrape across the floor. I pushed it back in and looked around the house for the blue cat known as Happy.

"Happy? It's Lucy. Natsu is not here and I just wanna know where you are!" Suddenly, I saw a flash of blue passed out on the living room couch with some weird T.V. show playing. HE IS WATCHING T.V WHILE SLEEPING? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I turned off the T.V. and put my hands on my hips as I raised my eyebrow.

"Happy." No answer.

"Happy Dragneel." Still no answer

"HAPPY FISH MATE DRAGNEEL WAKE UP!" (IDK if that is his middle name but whatever) Suddenly, Happy bursted up and cowarded.

"Lucy! I'm sorry! I was sleeping how do you except me to hear you." Is he an idiot?

"You wake up, duh." Happy awkwardly smiled.

"R-Right. So what is the problem."

"Why do you always assume I wake you up if something is wrong?" Happy raised his eyebrow.

"So there is not anything wrong?" I shook my head and smirked.

"No. Natsu and Erza are out grocery shopping, so we have to wait till they get back to eat breakfast is all I wanted to tell you." Happy gasped.

"I am not waiting that long! They will take forever! Just please can we cook it now and eat it before they come back?" I held my breath. He was using the puppy eyes. Dammit.

"I guess." Happy smiled.

"YAYYYYYYY"

~15 minutes of baking later~

Happy and I looked at each other, flour all over us, and Natsu's shirt. Thank god it's a white shirt or I would have been dead. We had attempted to make pancakes, but failed due to a flour fight. We started to laugh at each other, when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs and opening the door to Natsu Dragneel with a handful of grocery's. He set them on the counter, then turned behind him, only to smirk and talk in between laughs.

"I (laugh) Told (laugh) You to (laugh) wait." I hit him.

"Whatever." He smiled and pulled me to him.

"But for you, I'll make an exception." And he pulled me close and kissed me and all my flour glory.

I decided that I _love_ it when Natsu gets up early.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I may not be able to update for awhile because we are fixing to have no internet, so you will have to do without me for awhile. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this cute little one shot, so, stay safe and all that junk :) BYE!


End file.
